Pokemon XY the Clone Wars
by hero101
Summary: Clemont is Trapped in a Dimensional Journey With Pikachu, Dedenne, Frokie, Along with Two Star Wars the Clone Wars characters. But they have to Battle Team Rocket as Well.
**Hey Guys, Richard Serpa From YouTube. this a Crossover with Pokemon XY and Star Wars the Clone Wars. So I hope you like this, And I Don't Own both TV Shows but you can read if You want Enjoy.**

 **Pokemon the Clone Wars**

 **On the Way back to Lumiose City. Our Heroes Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena were taking a Lunch Break. But their are Not alone.**

"Target is having a Lunch" said **James.** "When We catch Pikachu, the Boss will be Pleased" said **Jessie.** "But First, We'll Trying out our New Weapon for those Twerps!" said **Meowth.** Then Wobbafett came out, " **Wobbafett!** ".

A Monument Later Pikachu heard a Sound with his Ears pointed Up, "Pika?". A Net came down on Pikachu, " **Pikachu!** ". "Ahh, Pikachu!, What's going On?!" said Ash. Then a Motto came on then a second.

Jessie: "Prepare for Trouble! What's going On, is Us". James: and make it a Double, It's a High-Stakes Game". Jessie: "To Protect the World form Devastation". James: "To Unite All People, within Our Nation". Jessie: "To Denounce the Evils with Truth, and Love" James: "To Extend our reach to the Stars Above!". Jessie: "It's **Jessie!** ". James: " and **James** **!** ". Jessie: " **Team Rocket** Blast Off to the Speed of Light". James: "Surrender Now, or Prepare to **Fight** ". Meowth: " **Meowth** that's Right". Wobbafett: " **Wobbafett!** ", Then End Motto with Team Rocket's Symbol.

" **Team Rocket!** , I should've known it was you" said Ash. "Give back Pikachu Now!" said Clemont. "Not a Chance, when we have a New Weapon" said Meowth. "A What?" said Serena. Team Rocket Fires a Blaster at Ash and the Others "This is the **Dimension Blaster Cannon** , Jessie named it" said Meowth. "the Name needs to work though" said Bonnie. "Yes, We know" said James Downside.

But when the DBC (Dimension Blaster Cannon) starts to acted, things got worst. It Exploded into a Portal that Sucked Clemont, Pikachu, Frokie, Dedenne, and also Team Rocket.

Team Rocket: **Were BLASTING OFF AGAIN!,- Wobbafett!** The Portal closed, leaving Ash, Bonnie, and Serena to the Dust.

 **The Clone Wars Era (2nd Season): Coruscant.**

The Portal Opened Comes Out is Clemont, Pikachu, and Dedenne. Then Clemont sees the Portal closed pretty quick, (Sigh) "So much for Going that way to Home" said Clemont. " **Pika, Pika. (You, and I both)** " said Pikachu. Then Dedenne, and Frokie came out, " **Frokie?!, Dedenne?!** You too?" said Clemont. Clemont looked around, "Well, Lets just see this City first" said Clemont, " **De De Na Na Na. (I'm with on this One)** " said Dedenne, " **Fro, Fro, Kie. (Here we go Again)** " said Frokie. They walked out the Alley, and Heads to the Market.

At the Other Side of the City, Team Rocket have Problems of their Own as well. "Where are We" said Meowth. "I don't Know, It was Your Weapon that Brought Us here". Jessie point them out about the BDC, "Speaking of Which It's still Ok" said James. Then a Clone Trooper came to them, "Hey, are You guys Ok?"said **Captain Rex**. "It's fine, just some Complications, Nothing More" said Jessie. Then **Inkey** came out of his Pokeball, and Squirted Ink in Rex's Helmet, " **Hey!** ". Suddenly Jessie, and James reacted in Fear, (Both Scream) - "Your gonna start an Inkstink" said James in his Fear face. Rex wiped the Ink from his Helmet, and asked them, "What was that about?!". When James could Explain, the BDC is starting to do a Whistle sound, "Sound like It's making Tea" said Meowth. "The DBC must have a Glitch, -But Is that the Whistling sound of Our **Impending DOOM!** " James ask in a Fear, and Worried Face. Jessie replied in the Same face James is in, "If So, You know What's Next?". **BOOM!** The BDC is History. Rex sits up, and looks as the Explosion sent Team Rocket flying, " **Were Blasting Off, ALREADY!** ", - **Wobbafett!, - Inkey!**

Back with Clemont, and Pikachu, there found out that their not in their own world anymore. "How do we suppose to get Home Now?0" said Clemont. Then he got an Idea from his Head, "I got It!, - Clemont puts up his glasses with a light flash, "the Future is Now!, thanks to Science!, - Clemontic Gear On!". Pikachu does not know what it is. "this is the " **Other Dimension Converter!** ", - **This Device make Electromagnetic Waves collide, which Warps Space, and Time, Creating a Portal to Another Dimension, like Team Rocket's Dimension Blaster Cannon** ". Pikachu is psych about think " **Pika! (Science Rocks)** ", But to Dedenne in a Frown, " **De Na Na. (Still needs Work on the Name)** ". Pulling the Lever, "Power On!" said Clemont. The Machine is starting acted funny, and starts to Blow Up, **BOOM!.** Clemont, Pikachu, Dedenne,and Frokie have their Hairs, Furs, and Frubbles puffed up " **Fro, Fro. (Back to the Drawing Board)** " said Frokie in a Frown. Then a Clone Trooper came to Investigate the Explosion, and Sees a Boy, and his Animals, "You Alright Kid?" said **Commander Cody**. "Yeah I'm alright, Thanks" said Clemont. Then a Jedi came to the Scene, "Commander, What Happen here" said **Anakin Skywalker**. "I'll Explain, it's just one of Machines Blew Up that's all" said Clemont. "Your an Engineer?" said Anakin. "Actually an Inventor" said Clemont, But he continue, "We're not from around here, - but in another Dimension". Anakin felt the Same thing, Last Time.

But then, Anakin sense Danger as Claw came out of nowhere, and snatch Pikachu, "Pika!", "Oh No!, Pikachu!" said Clemont. "Hey!, What was that!" said Anakin. Then Another Motto for Anakin, and Cody.

Voice1: Prepare for Trouble, Hey What, or Not. Voice2: And make it a Double, You cane see What we've got. Voice1: To Protect the World from Devastation. Voice2: To Unite All People, within Our Nation. Voice1: To Denounce the Evils of the Twerpish Two. Voice2: To Extend our Reach, to the Stars that Spins! Voice1: Jessie! - Voice2: And James! Jessie Team Rocket Blasts Off to the Speed of Light. James: Surrender Now, or Prepare Yourselves to Fight!. Meowth: Meowth, that's Right! - Wobbaffett: Wobbaffett!. Then End Motto with Team Rocket's Symbol.

"Team Rocket!, Your here Too?!" Said Clemont in a Mad Face. "You know Them?" said Cody, asking. "Team Rocket wants to steal People's stuff, for their Own Purpose of Evil" said Clemont. Anakin lights up his Lightsaber, with Cody aiming at them. "Let Pikachu, Go!" said Clemont. "In your Dreams" said Meowth, as he Still continues, "We put a Force Field, Around Our Balloon, so you can't shoot it Down". Anakin had other Ideas, that may Include Falling. Anakin jumped as Cody grabbed Clemont, and Flies with Dedenne, and Frokie.

The Heroes are on Team Rocket's Balloon by going through the Force Field. "You guys are Through! said Cody". Team Rocket panicked, "Uh! Since when did they get Flying Clearance?" said Jessie, "No Fair!". Cody was ready to shoot the Balloon this Time. "Do You have a Thick Skull!, It'll bounce off ether Way!" said Meowth. Cody Shot the Balloon inside, But it did Bounce off, and Everyone ducked. Then the Big Chips From Both "Dimensional Blaster Cannon", and "Other Dimension Converter" fell to the Floor with the Blue Blaster Bolt split in Two, and hits Both Chips, with a Surprise.

Clemont, and James looked in Fear, "Now You've Done It!" Said James, and Clemont together. Then a Big Super Explosion: **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!** have Sent Clemont, Pikachu, Frokie, Dedenne, Team Rocket, with Anakin, and Cody to the Skies of Coruscant. Then Everyone Said Together, " **BIG BANG BOOM!** ".

 **James** : "Look Ma, I'm Flying"

 **Meowth** : Yeah, But it's got Nothing to do with Skills, or Talent"

 **Anakin** : "You have to Shoot It, don't You Cody?"

 **Commander Cody** (in a Funny Face): "Just Slipped Out".

 **Clemont** : "Could We talk this Later, Right Now this is My First Blast Off".

 **Pikachu** asking in a Surprised Looked: "Pika, Pika". (What just Happen?).

 **Frokie** : "Fro, Fro, Kie". (Both Machine Chips have Exploded)

 **Dedenne** in a Down Face: "De De Na Na Na". (So, Now were Flying Away).

 **Jessie** : "I want a Wing Suit!".

 **ALL** : "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" - "Wobba",- Then Gone to a Portal to Another Dimension.

Now, **Clemont, Pikachu, Dedenne, Frokie** are Now in a New Journey to with **Anakin Skywalker, and Commander Cody.** \- **As the Journey Continues!**


End file.
